


The Last Burnish

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [15]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bottom Lio Fotia, F/F, Falling In Love, Frostish, Frostish au, Hiking trip, Lio is the last Burnish, Lio only remembers his name, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Mpreg, On the Run, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Top Galo Thymos, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Thousands of years ago, there were three kinds of people that lived in this world. The Nons, the Frostish and The Burnish.All of those people were divided because of their differences and they were at peace for a while. But than everything changed when the Frostish attacked the Burnish and killed them all until they were extinct.In the present, Galo, Aina, Lucia and Anwyll are reunited after a few years. The gang decided to hike up to Mt. Fennel but then Galo found someone that shouldn't be there.The last Burnish.I do not own Promare.Anwyll and Noah McLing is my ocs.
Relationships: Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue: Legend of the Burnish

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Can you tell me a story, please?"

A man in his late twenties gave a smile to his boy and carried him to his bed. "Sure kiddo. What would you like to hear?"

The boy thought about this while his father set him down on the bed. Once he was tucked in, his eyes lit up with an idea. "How about the Legend of the Burnish?"

"The Legend of the Burnish?" His father asked, a little surprised but at the same time he wasn't. "You want to hear that story?"

His son nodded with excitement. "Please?"

His father smiled again and nodded before sitting on his young son's bed. He snapped his fingers and whips of snow started to come together to create the Earth but there were walls that separated the world into three parts.

"Thousands of years ago, there were three types of people that lived in this world. The Nons, the Frostish and the Burnish. Each clan was separated because of their differences." His father began and the snow separated to create a Frostish man and woman, controlling ice. "The Frostish were able to create and control ice. As well as water, air and the weather."

The snow then created a different man and woman that were controlling flames. "The Burnish were people that can control flames and they were just as hot as the flames themselves."

The snow created a third man and woman that carried spears in their hands. "And the Nons were just regular humans that didn't really have abilities, except for one. Bravery."

"Oh." His son looked at the ice figures with fascination.

Ice and snow swirled around and started to make the walls separating the three people. "And each peoples had their own territory that no one was allowed to enter or leave. And it seemed like there was peace between the three peoples for a while."

The snow swirled again to make a lot more Frostish and they were tearing the wall between them amd the Burnish down. "But then one day, the Frostish started attacking the Burnish and killing them all until there was no Burnish left alive."

"But why?" His son asked with a sad face. "Why would they kill them?"

"Because they believed that only one may have the ability to control the world." His father answered and he made four figures that stood with pride on a mountaintop. "But there were four Frostish that were against all of this. But even they couldn't stop their own kind for the Frostish were stronger and more one with the world."

The snow swirled again to show many Frostish kill the four that were against their plans. "And it ended with them costing their own lives."

The little boy gasped and sat up to get a better look at the figures that died in vain. "Oh no."

His dad sadly, nodded and made the snow turn to feared Nons that bowed before the Frostish. "Yep. After they were all killed, the Frostish tore down the rest of the walls. The Nons feared the Frostish and bowed before them all but that's not the Frostish wanted. They wanted to live with the Nons in peace because they didn't wish to kill them."

The snow than created the world as it is today and the man looked down at his son once again. "Ever since then, the Frostish and the Nons have lived together in peace without the walls or the Burnish."

The boy laid back down but still looked up at his dad. "I can't believe that our people did that, dad."

"I can't either." His dad said and tucked him in once again. "But it is what it is, kiddo. You can't change the past."

The boy looked down and his father gave him a kiss on his forehead which causes him to smile a little.

"Get some sleep, okay? I'll see you in the morning, son." His father went to door and turned back to him. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." His son said but then he got an idea. "Wait! Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"What if they didn't kill them all? What if there's one more Burnish left in the world?" The boy looked at his father, hoping to get an answer.

His father gave a small smile and a chuckle before turning back to his boy. "You never know, Galo. Maybe one day, you'll meet a Burnish."


	2. Chapter One: The Gang's All Here

Today's the day.

Today's the day him, Aina and Lucia will see their fashionista friend again after four years. He's excited, like really excited.

Anwyll had left Promepolis to study fashion designing in another country and the four of them have stayed in contact but since they're all busy, they haven't had much time. Aina, Lucia and him have been keeping the city safe while working at Burning Rescue. With their Frostish abilities, the job is a lot easier although, the three Nons that work with them are probably jealous of them since they have to work harder.

But that didn't matter at the moment.

Right now, Galo needs to get ready to see his third closest friend. They agreed to meet at their favorite pizzeria and Galo's gonna go pick up Anwyll at the airport. His plan will be landing in probably sixteen minutes or less so, he should get there quickly.

After brushing his hair, brushing his teeth, and eating some toast, he was ready to go.

He grabbed his keys and wallet before heading out the door.

* * *

The drive to the airport was about thirteen minutes but Galo made it there safely and he's excited to see one of his favorite people once again.

He quickly got out of his car and went inside to wait for Anwyll to come.

While he's waiting, he took out his wallet and took out a really old photo that was worn out but could still see the smiling faces of him and his friends when they were kids.

Galo, Aina, Lucia and Anwyll have been friends since they were in first grade and they were always together throughout the years. Until after high school graduation, Anwyll was accepted to the study abroad program and was going to study the one thing he loves and does best, fashion.

God, he still loved it when Anwyll jumped in excitement when he got his acceptance letter.

He put the photo back in his wallet and looked around for his best friend.

Then from the top of the escalators, he saw a familiar, feminine Frostish boy with hip-length black hair and rose gold eyes. He carried a pink backpack and dragged a shiny, violet suitcase.

Galo waved to the ravenette and was rewarded with a wave back and an excited smile.

"GALO!" Anwyll called out and ran over once he was off the escalator.

"ANWYLL!" Galo ran over to him too.

The two met half way and embraced each other, missing the feeling of hugging their friend.

"It's been so long." Galo set the ravenette down and looked at him with the smile still on his face. "Welcome back to Promepolis."

"I'm glad to be back. There's no place like home." Anwyll looked behind Galo and left and right. "Where are Aina and Lucia?"

"They had to take care of some business but they should be at the pizzeria now." Galo answered and pointed to the door.

And at the same time, Galo's phone buzzed to life and Galo took it out to read the notification that's from Aina.

_**We're here. Is Anwyll with you?** _

"I was right." Galo praised himself before texting back.

_**Yep and we're on our way.** _

"Awesome." Anwyll gave an excited smile once again. "I'm excited to see them again."

"You hungry?" Galo asked and opened the door for him.

The ravenette Frostish nodded. "I'm starving. I haven't eaten yet because I was so excited to come back home that I didn't even think about food."

Galo gave him a another smile and set a reassuring hand on his shoulders. "It's alright, we got you covered."

* * *

Aina and Lucia waited at one of the outside tables of the pizzeria. They looked left and right for Galo's car but found nothing so far.

"When do you think they'll get here?" Lucia asked and set her arms on the table.

"Galo said they're on their way so I'm thinking soon." Aina puts her phone back in her pocket before looking at the end of the table to see a box wrapped in violet wrapping paper and had a pink bow on top. "Do you think Anwyll will like this?'

"If I know him well, then he'll fall in love with it." Lucia joked with a smirk but she also meant it. "I'm sure he will, don't worry about it."

Aina gave a sigh before shrugging and giving a small smile. "Alright."

Before the two Frostish girls knew it, honking was heard and the two looked down the street to see Galo's car with Anwyll inside.

The two waved at the car and was earned by Galo parking his car by the place and the two males came out.

"Aina, Lucia, hello." Anwyll greeted the two once he got out.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite crossdresser." Lucia greeted back. "Welcome back."

"We've missed you." Aina said with a smile. "It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see all of you as well." Anwyll hugged the two. "And it's great to be home."

"Well, look who it is."

The four looked to the front entrance to see the Pizzeria owner giving a huge smile to the ravenette.

"Pops!" Anwyll went to the man with a smile. "It's been four years, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you for asking." The man answered with a smile and offered him and Galo to go to the table the girls were at. "Go ahead and sit, I'll be right back."

"Alright, sounds good." Galo told him and the old man left to go into another room.

Anwyll and Galo went over to the table and that's when Anwyll noticed the box on the table.

"Girls, what's...?"

"It's a welcome home present." Aina said with an excited smile before he could finish. "From all of us."

"Really?" Anwyll sat down by the box. "You guys didn't have to get me anything, just seeing your faces again makes me the happiest Frostish ever."

"We wanted to get it for you." Galo sat down, opposite of him. "Plus, we figured it would be useful for your career."

Anwyll gave his three friends a smile before taking the box. "Thank you."

Anwyll, carefully took the bow and wrapping paper off to be met with something that made his eyes grow wide with shock and happiness.

It's a sewing machine that comes with seven colorful threads, each one a color of a rainbow.

"Do you like it?" Galo asked, hoping that his friend likes it.

The next part that happened was something they weren't expecting at all.

Anwyll started to cry with his tears freezing on his face.

"Anwyll?" Galo started to freak out but then raised a confused eyebrow once Anwyll smiled with tears still coming out.

"Thank you, this is so sweet of you guys." Anwyll opened his arms out. "Group hug!"

Aina, Lucia and Galo got up from their seats to give their youngest friend a tight group hug to show how much they love him and miss him.

"Hey, you four. I'm back." The old man came back with a pizza in his hands. "And I have a little welcome back present for you as well, Anwyll."

Everyone got out of the hug and went to their seats while Anwyll looked up at the pizzeria owner.

"You do?"

"Yep, since Galo, Aina and Lucia said you were coming back today, I thought you deserve something special." The old man nodded and set the new pizza down on the table. "It's a chocolate chip cookie dough pizza made with safe cookie dough."

Anwyll's eyes sparkled like fallen snow and he immediately got the first piece to try it out. Once he took the first bite, his smile grew and his cheeks started to cover with frost. "It's delicious, thank you."

"You're welcome, I hope you four enjoy." The old man gave his own smile and walked off.

The other three Frostish got their own slices and ate them with delight.

"So, Anwyll? Are you going to run your own boutique now since you have your degrees?" Lucia asked the ravenette who just finished his second slice.

"I hope so, I got to see if I can get my own building first." Anwyll took a napkin to wipe his mouth. "Which could probably take a while."

"If you need any help, through snow and ice, we got your back." Galo winked at him to show his support and friendship.

Anwyll smiled at his friends but then he got an idea. "Hey, guys? When is your next vacation time?"

"We're actually off this week because there was a little..." Aina gave a small glare towards Lucia. "Accident and we're closed for repairs."

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry and it was an accident?" Lucia set her slice down to ask that.

"We'll let you know when you get there." Galo told her, taking a bite of his slice.

"What happened?" Anwyll raised a curious eyebrow at them.

"Let's just say there was an invention that went wrong." Aina answered and continued to eat.

"Oh." Anwyll looked at Lucia with an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, it was my fault for not being careful enough." Lucia reassured him but then remembered that he asked about vacation time. "Why did you ask?"

"Because, I got an idea." Anwyll's smile appeared again. "Why don't we all go on a hiking trip up Mt. Fennel? Like old times."

The three thought about that for a moment and Galo gave a smile.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. It could help us take our mind off things." Galo took his last bite of the sweet pizza.

"Plus we need the exercise." Aina added with a nod.

"What time would you like to go?" Lucia asked, taking her last bite.

"Does the day after tomorrow sound good?" The ravenette shrugged with a blush. "We can use tomorrow to get ready."

"Great idea." Galo nodded in approval.

"Let's do it." Aina nodded as well.

"I'm with you too." Lucia smiled in approval and took another slice of the cookie dough pizza.


	3. Chapter Two: The Beginning of a Trip

"Water bottle?" Anwyll asked Galo who was looking through his backpack.

"Check."

"G.P.S?"

"Check."

"Snacks?"

"Check."

"First Aid Kit?"

"Check." Galo took out his water bottle and looked over to the other Frostish who got his bag ready to go. "Tea?"

And just in time, the kettle was starting to whistle and Anwyll took it off the stove before it could wake up the neighbors.

Galo got the tea bags ready and used his ice to make the strings stick to the outside while the bags stayed in.

Anwyll poured the water in the metal bottles and let them set for a bit before giving a smile. "Half way done."

Knocking was heard at the door and Galo went to go answer it and he saw the girls themselves all ready to go.

"You two ready?" Aina asked while giving a jump of excitement.

"Almost," Galo stepped aside for them to come in, "still have to get some tea."

"Oh, hell yeah!" Lucia smiled and went to Galo's kitchen to see Anwyll with a kettle that's ready to go. "Nobody makes tea like you do, Anwyll. It's classy, just like you."

"You think I'm classy?" Anwyll put a tea bag in Lucia's water bottle and poured some of the water inside.

"Yeah!" Lucia nodded at him and watched as he did Aina's water bottle as well. "You're fabulous and you know exactly, what to wear on any occasion."

"She's right you know." Aina nodded in agreement. "That's why we call you the Classy Bitch."

Anwyll filled up her water bottle and gave a smile full of pride. "And because of those reasons, I'm proud to have that title. Thank you."

Galo smiled at his friends and their chit chat. Ever since they were old enough to use more colorful language, they gave each other nicknames.

Their own nicknames that they like to call each other just for fun and it doesn't hurt them none.

Because of Anwyll's love for fashion and being the elegant one of the group, he has the title Classy Bitch. The bitch is just there for a title, he's really not one because he's like the sweetest.

Aina likes to fly and she has an older sister and for that, she's the Flying Bitch Sister and it's all good with her as long as Heris doesn't hear that.

Lucia is the one who likes to invent stuff and she can be real crazy at times. So, the best name for her would be The Frickin Psycho. Galo thought it was funny when they first came up with that one.

And because of Galo's stupidity and also his energetic personality, his title is the Energetic Dumbass. And he doesn't mind because it's true and he's proud to have the title.

"Alright, looks like we're all ready to go." Anwyll told the group and set the kettle down and grab his water bottle and backpack. "Tea, check."

"Yep. I think this'll be fun like old times." Galo grabbed his things and got his apartment keys. "Let's rock and roll."

"Awesome!" Lucia jumped in excitement and took her water bottle. "I bet this will be a great time too."

"Let's do this." Aina skipped out the door and gave an excited smile.

Once everyone was out, Galo locked his apartment door and the four went downstairs to the parking lot.

Aina and Lucia got in Aina's car, Galo got on his motorbike and Anwyll got on his scooter.

The four drove off and went through the city of Promepolis, to look at all the lights and the people getting ready for the day. Then, they went closer to the end of the city and drove closer to the woods.

They passed by the frozen lake that they liked to go to when they want to skate and have fun. Galo likes to go there to calm himself down but it's more fun when you have your friends with you.

They drove for an hour straight, until they stopped and reached their destination.

Mt. Fennel. The biggest mountain in Promepolis and one of the best places for hiking. There's also some snow on the top which makes it even better, for Frostish anyway. But still, it's a great place to be and it's something that the four friends like to do.

After parking their vehicles, the four got their bags ready and started hiking their way up.


	4. Chapter Three: An Unexpected Discovery

A hawk gave a call in the distance and Galo looked to the side to see the whole view of the forest and a little of Promepolis.

Anwyll was right behind him and looked at the view as well before watching the hawk soar above them. "This was a great idea."

"Sure was." Aina and Lucia said in unison, behind Anwyll.

Galo looked to the top of the mountain to see that they were just three blocks closer. "Almost there everyone."

The four continued their journey while also looking at the view along the way but without no time at all, they made it to their favorite place. The top of Mt. Fennel.

"Hello!" Galo called out and heard his voice echo a few times in the distance.

"Galo, Aina and Lucia are the best!" Anwyll called this time and heard it echo a few times before smiling. "I agree, Mt. Fennel."

"Anwyll's fabulous!" Aina called out and heard her voice echo before turning to the ravenette. "He sure is."

"Oh, you're too kind darling." Anwyll winked and heard a laughter from everyone.

Once they all calmed down, they looked to the distance once again to see the whole forest and just enjoyed the show.

Galo took another step but then he slipped and fell to the bottom of the small cliff.

"GALO!" The other three shouted.

Galo used his ice and made claw hands to grab on to a part of the mountain before he went bye bye.

The other three rushed down and helped him up before Anwyll dusted the snow off his clothes.

"You okay?" Lucia asked their tallest friend and received a nod.

"I'm good, don't worry." Galo gave a smile. "This idiot isn't getting out of your lives anytime soon."

"I hope not." Aina told him helped Anwyll with dusting Galo off.

Galo let them dust him off before looking to the bottom of the cliff to see that there was ice sticking out of the snow. But this ice wasn't like anything else, it was more like there was more than that. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Lucia asked and looked at where he was looking.

"I think there's something at the bottom." Galo waited until Aina and Anwyll stopped before looking closer. Then he used his ice to create an ice slide and slide down there. "I'll check it out."

"Wait!" Lucia called to him but that didn't stop him from getting to the bottom and moving the snow away from the ice.

Galo dusted off a lot of the snow and saw something further in the ice. It was hard to tell what it is but getting closer isn't a problem when you're a Frostish.

Galo looked up at his friends and called out to them. "There's something in the ice."

"What is it?" Aina asked and the three started going down the slide.

"I don't know but if we use our abilities together, I think we can bring it here." Galo told them and pointed to what's inside.

Anwyll, Aina and Lucia looked at where Galo's pointing and their eyes went wide with shock.

"What is that?" Lucia asked m, squinting her eyes to try to get a better look.

"I can't tell." Aina answered and turned her heard in different directions to try to get an idea.

Anwyll stepped back and got into a fighting position. "Well, we should do what Galo said so we can see this thing."

The girls agreed and went to where Anwyll's standing and Galo joined them as well.

The four started to concentrate on the cold, the water, and the air and then they used their power of the cold together to move the rest of the snow first. Then they continued to concentrate on the ice that was much bigger than what they're used to making.

They brought their hands together and used all they had to take the cold away from the ice that's in front of them and to the object in the distance.

The ice then turned to water and some of it spilled to their feet but that didn't stop them from making the water bring the object to them.

Once the object was close enough, Galo's eyes went wide with shock and disbelief.

"Galo, what's wrong?" Anwyll asked, concerned for his friend.

Galo stopped the water from flowing and turned to the rest of the group in shock. "We didn't find a 'something."

The rest of the group raised a confused eyebrow.

"Huh?" Lucia asked.

Galo brought the water to flow once again and he gently, set the thing he found on the ground.

This made their eyes go wide with shock and disbelief as well.

"Don't tell me this is a..."

Galo nodded with his eyes still wide. "We didn't find a something... But a someone."


	5. Chapter Four: The Mysterious Person

Galo used air to carry him down to their vehicles and they were able to hide him in Aina's car. Luckily, no one saw them and after a while, the four Frostish friends made it back to the city with their new arrival on Galo's bed.

The four melted all the ice and put all the water in the bathtub so it can drain away. Once the new comer was all clean and dry, the friends looked down at the newbie with curiosity.

The once frozen man looked really young with light lime green hair in a beautiful hairstyle and black clothes that looked to be from long ago.

"Where did he come from?" Anwyll broke the silence after a long few seconds of staring.

"No idea." Lucia shook her head. "He could have come from anywhere for all we know."

"Guys I think the real question is. How long was he in that ice?" Galo walked over to the man and started his search for a pulse. "That ice was deep and he could have been there for a long time."

"You think?" Aina walked over and felt the skin on the mysterious person. "My guess is that he's a Non because if he was a Frostish, that ice wouldn't have done this to him."

"True." Galo nodded in agreement and put his ear on the person's chest.

Lucia and Anwyll went closer to Galo and watched as he listened for the heartbeat. Galo waited a few seconds but he still couldn't hear or feel a pulse anywhere.

"Do you hear anything?" Anwyll asked with a nervous tone.

Galo took his head back and shook his head before knocking on the person's chest to feel rock solid skin. "I think he's dead."

"Oh Promares." Anwyll almost passed out but he stood his ground and gave a sad look to the corpse. "I'm so sorry."

The others gave a sad look as well. This person must have been long dead and no one knew about him. He must have been a missing person who had a family but weren't able to find him under all that ice. How did he even get in there? Nobody knows.

Well, they should report the body and then they'll pay for the funeral. Galo patted the dead man's shoulder but then he felt a warm sensation on his fingertips.

He raised a confused and curious eyebrow. Then he touched the corpse's clothes to feel something he's never felt before. Something warm and not snow or any other fabric he's touched. "Hey, Anwyll?"

"Yeah?"

"You can tell what kind of fabric clothes are made of just be touching them right?"

Everyone raised a confused eyebrow before Anwyll answered. "Yeah, why?"

Galo curled his finger for the ravenette to come closer. "Come and feel this."

Anwyll got on his knees and touched the corpse's clothes for himself and felt the warmth coming from them.

"Do you know what this is?" Galo asked.

Anwyll shook his head. "Of all the fabrics I've touched and worked with, this is something I've never felt before. I have no clue what this might be."

"What are you guys talking about?" Aina asked and her and Lucia felt the corpse's clothes as well. That's when they got even more confused.

Galo then noticed something red behind the person's hair and leaned closer to where the he sees more red. "There's something in the person's..."

Before he could finish, a hand caught his wrist and he screamed in panic along with everyone else.

"OH MY PROMARE!" Galo shouted in fear and looked at the person who was supposed to be dead.

The now-alive person turned in his direction with a crack of his neck and then he opened his frozen eyes to reveal eyes that had a beautiful magenta color.

The person just stared at him like he was staring into his mind and soul. Which creeped everyone out a lot.

The mysterious person struggled before he was able to open his mouth and spoke for the first time in who knows how long. "Galo."

Galo started to freak out even more and started yanking his wrist away. "Let go! Let go! Let go!"

The person let go of his wrist before closing his eyes once again.

Galo stepped back from the person with eyes wide with fear, shock and disbelief. He turned to everyone else to see them having the same look in their eyes.

Lucia took a deep breath to calm herself before putting her hands on her hips. "Okay. Now he's dead."

"Just like that?" Aina looked towards her and back to the person.

"How did he even know your name, Galo?" Anwyll turned to the other male with fear and panic.

"I have no idea." Galo slowly, went over to the person and made sure to be very careful in case the person grabbed his wrist again. He then looked for a pulse again to feel heart beats coming from his wrist. "But whoever he is, he's alive."


	6. Chapter Five: Lio Fotia

"What the hell!?" Aina asked once she sat down in a chair and looked at the living, mysterious person who's now asleep.

Lucia sat down by the mysterious person and just stared at him with her jaw open.

"Okay. First, I found him in the mountains, we took him to my apartment, and then he woke up to grab my wrist and say my name." Galo listed before turning back to the person on his bed. "This is insane."

"I agree." Anwyll nodded. "Are things gonna get weirder now? What are we going to do with him?"

What are they going to do indeed? They can't just call the police and say they found someone who was frozen in the mountains and is now alive and somehow knows Galo's name. Who would even believe that? The Governor? Yeah, he'll believe that when Promares can create human bodies for themselves.

Galo took a deep breath before looking to all his friends. "Well, I know one thing. We can't tell the public about him."

"Why not?" Aina turned to him. "We can't keep him here."

"Who's gonna believe our story?" Galo asked her then he started being sarcastic. "Oh hello, there. We just found a guy who was frozen for a long time and he somehow knows my name. Wanna take him to a lab and see if he could possibly be a Burnish from long ago?"

"Okay. Okay." Aina raised her hands in surrender. "You made a point but he's not a Burnish."

"Yeah, Burnish went extinct three thousand years ago so, this guy can't be a Burnish." Lucia shrugged to the group.

Anwyll put a finger on his chin in thought before walking to the unknown person. "I don't know guys. What if this person is a Burnish?"

"Then he would have to be three thousand and something years old." Lucia answered. "But that's impossible because Frostish can't live that long and neither can a Non. Even if they were in ice for that long."

"So you're saying he could possibly be a Non with clothes that feel like fire?" Anwyll asked her pointing to the unknown person's clothes. "Because from what me and Galo felt, these are no ordinary clothes you can just get from the store or make yourself."

"Guys, don't fight." Galo told the group. "We don't know what exactly he is. So, let's just wait until he wakes up and then we'll figure out everything from there."

The mysterious person moaned in his sleep and everyone froze in fear to look at the person, waking up again.

Lucia and Anwyll stepped back from the person and the person looked at everyone and everything like he never saw it before.

Galo took a breath to calm himself before slowly, walking over to the person. "Hello."

The mysterious man looked at him with curiosity before speaking. "Hello."

"How did you know my name?" Galo asked him, walking a little closer to him.

"Huh?" The other man raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You grabbed my wrist and said Galo." Galo told him and sat at the end of the bed. "My name is Galo Thymos. How did you know my name?"

The man thought about that for a long minute before looking up at Galo once again. "I don't know."

Aina, Lucia and Anwyll looked at the man like he was crazy.

"You don't know!?" Anwyll asked. "What's your name?"

The mysterious person thought about that for a second before giving his answer. "Lio Fotia."

"Lio Fotia." Galo repeated with a small smile. "I like that name. Where are you from, Lio?"

Lio thought about that and shook his head. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember where you're from?" Lucia asked this time. "Do you remember your family or friends, by chance?"

Lio shook his head yet again. "No."

Oh Promares. The four Frostish didn't know what to say. They were now, too shocked and confused to even speak.

Lio Fotia, a person who was frozen for god knows how long and he can't remember anything but his name.

Can things get any weirder?

Galo saw the red spot on the side of Lio's head from earlier and raised his hand to try to touch it.

Lio flinched back with fear. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay." Galo gave a reassuring look and raised his hand again. "I think you're hurt so, I just want to take a look."

Lio took a deep breath to calm himself before he let Galo do what he wants.

Galo moved some of Lio's hair to see that there has a giant bruise on his head and that there was blood coming from a cut. "He hit his head."

"Let us see." Anwyll told him and the other three Frostish looked at the injury as well.

"So, that's why you don't remember anything but your name." Lucia told Lio and went to her backpack to get her First Aid Kit.


	7. Chapter Six: BURNING!?

Lucia and Galo cleaned Lio's wounds and wrapped bandages around his head. Once that was done, Anwyll and Aina made Lio some food and gave him water.

Lio scarfed down the food and chugged the water down in seconds. He was hungry, they can tell and Galo couldn't help but watch Lio and wonder what the other went through.

He must have been in that ice for so long that he didn't even eat or move properly. Which is why Galo had to help him walk to the table.

Once Lio was done, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at the four Frostish. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Galo stretched his arms out. "Do you want to go back to the bed?"

Lio nodded and stretched his own arms out. "Please?"

Galo nodded and took Lio in his arms before taking him back to his room. He gently, set him on the bed and put the back of his hand on Lio's forehead to feel that he's alright. "Is there anything else you need?"

Lio shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Alright, let us know if you need anything else." Galo received a nod from the other man and Galo went outside the room to let Lio rest.

"Okay, what are we gonna do with him?" Lucia asked, once the four friends moved to the living room.

"He can stay here with me; I'll take care of him." Galo told the group. "He needs help and I'm willing to help anyone."

"We can help him too, Galo." Anwyll told him. "Lio needs all the help he can get and I think we should get him a wheelchair since he hasn't walked in forever."

"My mom was in a wheelchair after she had me and my sister, so I can get it for you." Aina promised. "Of course, he needs to know how to use it first."

"True." Lucia nodded in agreement. "He probably has a lot to learn since he doesn't have any memory."

"My questions are where did he come from and how long was he in that ice?" Galo thought aloud, thinking really hard about what Lio might have been doing. "What was he even doing?"

"Maybe he was hiking like we were and hit his head on a rock. Then a blizzard came and froze him in place." Anwyll said his theory.

"Can a blizzard really make all that ice?" Lucia asked the ravenette, reminding him that there was a lot of ice. Which a single blizzard can't do.

"Maybe it was a blizzard that a Frostish made or he was down there for years and the ice grew since then." Anwyll reasoned. "It's just a thought but maybe that's what happened."

"We don't know how long he's been in there, so it might be possible." Aina put a finger on her chin in thought. "You might be right Anwyll."

"We don't know that for sure." Anwyll reminded the group.

"If he recovers his memories somehow, then it might be possible that he'll remember what happened to him. And then he'll tell us what caused his imprisonment and memory loss." Galo explained.

"How can he get his memories back?" Anwyll asked, sounding a little unsure.

"Something might seem familiar to him and he could possibly get flashbacks." Galo answered, thinking of some ways he can get Lio to remember who he is.

"That could work." Lucia nodded and took out her phone. "I'm gonna look up some stuff about memory loss."

"Sounds good." Galo gave a small smile to her. But then a strong sent of smoke filled the air and Galo sniffed to make sure his nose wasn't playing any tricks on him. "Do you guys smell that?"

The rest of the friends smelled the air and recognized it as smoke.

"Something's burning!" The group rushed out of the living room and saw smoke coming from Galo's room.

And that's when they heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD, LIO!" Galo rushed over to the room and saw the blankets on fire but these flames were different from what he's seen. They were pink and teal instead of red, yellow and orange.

Galo didn't have time to think about that, he needed to save Lio. He used the air to clear the smoke out and then blasted some ice at the bed.

The flames died out, thank the Promares, but the bed was completely black and Lio wasn't in the bed.

"LIO!" Galo started to panic but then saw his closet door opened to see Lio, shaking with fear.

Galo walked closer to him, only for Lio to move away from him.

"Lio, it's okay." Galo tried to reassure him with a gentle tone. "The flames are gone, you're safe now."

"I-I... I don't know what happened." Lio tried to stand up but failed so, he ended up crawling to Galo.

"It's alright." Galo scooped Lio up in his arms and brought him to the living room so he can sit on the couch.

"I'm so sorry." Lio was starting to panic but then Galo gently touched his head and brought it to his shoulder.

"It's okay." Galo whispered with a gentle tone.

Lio took a couple deep breaths to calm himself and he allowed himself to rest in Galo's arms. And he felt comfortable and safe with the cold but also warm skin of the Frostish.

Aina, Lucia and Anwyll went back into Galo's room to inspect the mess.

"Was there a candle by the bed?" Lucia asked, looking for anything that could have started the fire.

"Nope." Aina told her and looked at the outlets and cables that could have possibly, started the fire. But they were all clean and fireless. "And it looks like the cables didn't start the fire either."

"Well, it couldn't have been spontaneous human combustion since Lio's alive." Lucia stood up and tried to think of how it started. "I may be a scientist but even I can't explain this."

"So, the fire just magically appeared?" Aina shrugged, half sarcastically.

"I don't think it was magically." Anwyll told the two and the three went back to the living room to find Galo and Lio.

"Lio?" Anwyll gave a soft and gentle tone.

Lio looked over at the ravenette while still in Galo's comforting arms. He looked like he was still freaked out but he was calm enough to look at all of them.

Anwyll walked over and went on his knees in front of Lio before speaking, softly. "Can you tell us what happened before the fire started?"

Lio thought about that for a second before answering. "I was only trying to sleep when I heard a voice."

"A voice?"

Lio nodded. "It was telling me to burn."

Galo looked down at Lio with a raised eyebrow. "Burn?"

Lio nodded again. "It was saying, "burn harder, burn stronger, burn brighter, burn with all your might."

The four Frostish looked at one another with wide eyes.

"The next thing I knew, my hands were on fire and I started freaking out and trying to put them out. And once I did, I ran to the closet and Galo showed up and saved me." Lio explained, tightening his grip on Galo and hiding his face in Galo's neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Galo tightened his grip on Lio but looked at his three friends with the same look of realization and fear.

"Lio?" Lio looked at Anwyll once again to see the other with a serious look. "We need to talk to Galo."

"In private." Galo added and let go of Lio.

Lio tightened his grip again, with a look of fear. "Please, don't go."

Galo saw the desperate look in Lio's eyes and just the look made him want to stay. But he can't because this is something serious that needs to be spoken in a different room.

With gentle and reassuring hands, Galo gave a soft and comforting tone to the other. "Don't worry. It'll just be a few minutes and when I get back, you can rest of my chest again. Okay?"

Lio really didn't want to be alone, everyone can tell. But Lio took a deep breath before looking at Galo with a nod. "Okay."

Galo gave a small smile and went with his friends to his burnt bedroom. Once he closed the door, he looked at everyone with scared but also serious eyes. "Okay, there's one question that needs to be asked right now."

The other three nodded with the same look.

"What happens when you find out you're a Frostish?"

"You start hearing a voice." Anwyll started.

"And it's telling you to "freeze this, freeze that, freeze everything." Aina added with some hand movements.

"And the next thing you know, is that you freeze your bed or whatever is nearby." Lucia finished.

"That's correct." Galo took a breath and nodded. "So, I think we all know what's going on here."

Everyone nodded and then screamed the next thing that came to mind.

"LIO'S A BURNISH!"


	8. Chapter Seven: Familiar

"HEY! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Sorry." The four apologized to the neighbor who's yelling at them through the wall.

"I forgot about the neighbors." Galo admitted after a few seconds of silence. "I just hope they didn't smell the fire."

"Oh god." Anwyll started pace around the room with stress frost growing in his hair. "Guys, do you know what this means?"

"That we're dealing with a Burnish from three thousand years ago and if anyone find out about him, then everything will go to hell?" Lucia asked, putting a hand on her head like she had a headache. "Then yeah."

"Oh god and Promares." Aina started to panic. "What do we do?"

"Don't expose him to the public." Galo answered that question. "Because if anyone finds out about him, they could take Lio away and go scientific on him. Or worse!"

"Oh Promares." Anwyll started to pace faster 

"And let's not panic." Galo tried to reassure the group. "We just need to keep Lio safe and make sure he doesn't use his flames. As long as those two things are done, we'll probably be fine."

"Probably?" Lucia questioned with a slightly angry tone.

"There's a possibility that he might get caught but we'll deal with that if it happens." Galo added with a nervous tone.

Anwyll stopped pacing and looked at the rest of his friends. "That means that one of us has to stay and keep an eye on Lio while you guys are working."

Galo, Aina and Lucia stared at the ravenette for a good long second and that was Anwyll's chance to add his next thought. "And because I don't really have a job yet, I'll volunteer to stay with him while you guys work."

"You're awesome, Classy Bitch." Galo shook Anwyll's hand which earned a small smile from the ravenette.

"Thanks Energetic Dumbass."

"Wait, speaking of Lio..." Aina pointed her eyes to the door and Galo was confused for a moment but then he remembered what he needed to do.

"Right." Galo went out the living room and saw Lio, curled up on the couch and holding one of the cushions on his chest while looking around the whole apartment. "Lio?"

Lio jumped but sighed in relief when he saw Galo, looking straight at him with concern. "G-G-Galo."

"Hey." Galo gave a gentle tone and walked over to Lio to let the other rest on his chest like he promised. "How are you feeling?"

Lio wrapped his arms around Galo and closed his eyes. "Scared but also happy."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Galo patted his hair and watched as his friends walked into the room to see the scene.

"I don't know." Lio thought about it for a second but then looked up at Galo with eyes that looked so lost and innocent. "Are you mad about what happened to the bed?"

"No." Galo shook his head and rested his head on top of Lio's. "It was an accident, so don't worry about it."

Lio laid his head on Galo's chest again and thought about the position they're in right now. "I'm not sure why I'm happy but something about you and what you're doing, feels so..."

"Comfortable?"

"That too." Lio answered but then gave a quieter tone. "But it also feels... Familiar."

This causes the four Frostish's eyes to go wide.

"It feels familiar to you?" Galo asked, hoping to make Lio remember. "Did you do this with someone before?"

"I don't know." Lio shook his head, with a tone that sounded sad. "I can't remember."

Galo gave a look of sympathy. Lio says it's familiar but he still can't remember. And here, Galo thought he was helping a lot more.

"It's okay, take all the time you need." Galo patted Lio's head with lots of comfort and warmth. "I believe your memories are in there, they just need to be found."

Lio gave a soft moan before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

"Lio has the right idea." Lucia nodded in Lio's direction and gave a yawn. "We need to get some sleep after today."

"We're gonna leave but we'll be back tomorrow." Aina promised and gave a yawn of her own. "We're all tired after what we've learned today."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Lucia promised and gave a wave.

"See ya tomorrow." Galo waved back and the girls went out the door.

Anwyll locked the door and walked over to the couch again to cover Galo and Lio up with a blanket.

"Sorry, Anwyll. But since the bed's burnt..." Galo tried to think of what to do. Anwyll's been staying with him since he got back and he's been sleeping on the couch the whole time. But now, he doesn't really know what to do and he doesn't want Anwyll to sleep on the floor. "Well..."

"It's okay, Galo." Anwyll reassured. "I can sleep at the table since I fell straight to sleep on my desk after working many times before."

"Are you sure?"

Anwyll nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"Okay. Goodnight, Anwyll." Galo gave a small smile but he still felt unsure.

"Goodnight." Anwyll waved to them before getting a pink blanket and going to the table.

Galo looked down at Lio, listening to his soft breathing and peaceful face that just looked so innocent, yet so lost.

Galo really wants to help but he doesn't even know how to do that when Lio doesn't have any memory. He just hopes that he can do the best he can to help him.

Galo took a deep breath to calm himself before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter Eight: Followed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is up everyone and I hope you like it. And for those that have read It All Stared with a Dress, then I bet you are all up for a surprise.

_White was all he could see at first. His vision was blurry and everything was cloudy but he could still see the falling snow that was falling lightly, to the ground._

_He could tell that he was walking in a snowy forest but he couldn't recognise where he was or where he came from._

_He walked a little further and spotted what he thinks is a building but looking at it closely, he realized that it was way too wide to be a building._

_He looked left and right to see that this thing was a wall. An ice wall to be exact, but why was it here and why is HE here?_

_A sudden burst was heard on his right and he quickly turned to see a cloud of steam coming from a part of the wall._

_He lightly gasped and ran over to it but his vision was even worse than before and the next thing he knew, everything went black._

* * *

Anwyll jolted awake with a gasp, his pink blanket, rolling off his shoulders and body.

His breath felt dry and he looked around to see that he's back in Galo's apartment with Galo and Lio, sitting on the couch.

He looked at himself to see that he's still in one piece and nothing bad happened.

This causes him to sigh in relief.

He stretched in the chair and laid his arms down on the table before putting his head back on them. He closed his eyes to try to get some more sleep but he couldn't.

So, he decided to go for a small walk.

Once he washed up and got dressed, he looked over at Galo and Lio who were still sleeping.

Anwyll gave them a small smile and took a spare key from his backpack before heading out.

The city was still waking up and places were starting to open up. Some would say that it's completely normal but since Anwyll hasn't been in his home city for four years, it all seemed new. He felt relieved and happy to be home.

But then the mood was ruined when Anwyll started to feel an uneasy feeling.

He felt like he was being watched for some reason but why would he be watched? He walked a little faster to try to get away from this feeling but it didn't seem to go away.

He stopped and turned around to see someone hide in an alley.

Anwyll's eyes widened and he ran to the nearby store and hid behind a row, to hid from the person who was following him.

He stopped to catch his breath before looking to the windows to see that no one was there.

He sighs in relief, knowing that he's safe.

"Anwyll?"

Anwyll jumped and gave a small scream before turning to see a muscular, Non man with crimson eyes and white hair with shaved sides. "Noah?"

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Noah apologized.

"No, no. It's all good." Anwyll reassured with a small smile and started twirling some of his hair. "It's been four years, how've you been?"

"Okay but I saw you running in here like you were running from someone. What's going on?" Noah asked with concern.

"Oh." Anwyll turned to the entrance to see no one coming in. Then he turned back to Noah with serious eyes. "I think I was being followed."

"Followed!?" Noah asked in shock.

Anwyll nodded. "I don't know who it was or why they were but they hid in an alley before I could see who it was."

"What the fuck?" Noah asked no one. He couldn't believe what he's hearing but at the same time, he could. Dangerous things can happen anytime in Promepolis which is why everyone needs to be on the lookout.

Noah turned to Anwyll once again. "Can I walk you home?"

"W-what?" Anwyll asked, not imagining things.

"Just to make sure you're safe?" Noah asked, knowing that Anwyll heard the first question.

"Oh um... Yeah."

* * *

"And then, this drunkass guy comes up to me and then barfed all over my pants."

"Oh no." Anwyll gasped. "I'm so sorry, Noah."

The two turned a corner and Noah gave a soft smile. "Aww, don't worry about it. They were pants I had to get rid of anyway so, it's cool."

Anwyll gave a smile but looked behind to see no one around. He sighs in relief, feeling fine now and feeling good about being with Noah right now.

The two made it to Galo's apartment door and Anwyll turned to Noah once again. "Thank you so much for walking me back, Noah. Sorry for the trouble."

"It was no trouble at all." Noah reassured with a smile. "I'm glad I could help."

Anwyll gave him a smile in return and Noah gave a blush before speaking his next words. "So... Anwyll."

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, since you're back." Noah took a small breath before continuing. "Are you free the day after tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Anwyll's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Because you know that bar downtown, Dancing Light?" Noah received a nod from the ravenette. "Well, the day after tomorrow is when I'll start being a DJ and I would like to see you there."

Anwyll gave a small gasp. He's known Noah McLing ever since High School and he's always been the music type of guy. It would be great to see him play but what about Lio?

Now that his friends and him have a Burnish to handle with, he doesn't think he can make it. But if Lio could control his flames, then things might be okay. But for now, he can't let anyone, not even Noah, know about Lio.

Anwyll gave a small smile but dropped it after a second. "I would love to go but I don't think I can make it."

"Your friends can come too." Noah told him, trying to reassure him if it's because of a friend's thing.

"Noah, I actually made a new friend who needs help." Anwyll told him. Not a complete lie, right?

"Help?"

Anwyll nodded. "Yeah. My friends and I met him yesterday and he looked so scared and sad so, we decided that we wanted to help him. He's really sweet too."

Noah gave a small sigh of defeat but he gave a smile. "You have a big heart, you know that? Always thinking of helping in whatever way you can."

"Oh, um..." Anwyll's cheeks blushed with the frost of the Frostish. "Thank you. So are you, you always help people too."

Noah shrugged. "Yeah, but you're really the only friend I have."

"Now, come on. That's not true." Anwyll playfully, pushed him. "You know a bunch of people and they know you too. So, you must have lots of friends."

"Not like yours." Noah shook his head. "I just know them because of work. I don't hang out with them."

Anwyll wanted to say something else but he doesn't know what to say now. Something about Noah's tone felt sad and he really wanted to help. But what can he do?

"We're back and no one followed you." Noah gave a smile once again and looked at the apartment door. "I'm sure your friends are waiting and want to see you."

"Oh, yeah." Anwyll looked to the door before looking at Noah. "I hope I see you later."

"Me too and I wish you the best with your new friend." Noah gave a smaller smile before walking away a little.

"Wait, Noah!"

"Yeah?" Noah turned to see the ravenette again only to get a kiss on the cheek. Noah's cheeks heated up and went fire red for the small kiss.

"Bye Noah." Anwyll said before going back into the apartment with a frosty blush.

Noah stood there, stunned at the bold move. He touched his cheek, where Anwyll gave the kiss and he felt blessed with it.

"Yes!" Noah softly screamed with joy. He was waiting for something like that for so long ever since he met Anwyll.

He got what he wanted but now, he needs to deal with someone.

He quickly, took a breath and made his way over to the end of the hall where he saw a person in dark clothes. "So, what's your problem with Anwyll?"

"I don't have a problem with him, he just looks familiar."

"Familiar?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

The person nodded. "You wouldn't understand but I think I have seen him in this life or the last."

"The last?" Noah got suspicious this time. "What are you talking about?"

The person took her hood off and let her brown hair free. "Do you believe in reincarnation, Noah?"


	10. Chapter Nine: First Morning with Lio

Anwyll gave a small smile with the frosty blush still on his cheeks. He's liked Noah for a while ever since freshmen year but he also liked Galo at the same time.

When he told Galo his feelings, he didn't feel the same way as him and Anwyll understood and went with Noah.

He's still a bit shy around Noah but he's getting braver the more they spend time together.

"I should make breakfast." Anwyll thought aloud to himself. He walked over to the living room first to see Galo and Lio, still sleeping on the couch.

He gave them both a smile because from what he's seeing, he thinks they'd make a cute couple. Maybe they're already a couple but just don't know it yet.

They'll figure that out somewhere down the road. Right now, Anwyll wants to make sure that both get fed with delicious food.

Although, there's one question that's now got Anwyll worrying.

What can a Burnish eat?

Frostish and Nons have been eating almost all of the same foods for years. But Frostish are different from Nons, their diet is with frozen, cold or cool foods and even ice.

Since Lio's Burnish, he can eat hot stuff when it's hot like a Non, right? Probably.

Would he like spicy food or a really hot drink? What foods would he like? He didn't seem to have a problem with the food and water he had yesterday. And the water was cold so, those were probably an option unless, he just awakened as a Burnish and his diet might be different now.

Anwyll really doesn't know and he really wants to make it special in whatever way he can. Today, someone should go to the book store and find books about Burnish so they can learn more about them. That way, they'll figure out how to take care of Lio better.

For now, they'll work with what they can. And Anwyll will just have to look in the fridge to see what he can find for Lio to eat.

* * *

Lio moaned and felt a comforting presence with him.

He looked up to see a sleeping Galo that still looked so peaceful. He felt safe in Galo's arms that he just wanted to continue being with him.

Although, the lovely smell of food is what's driving him to eat too.

Hold up!

Who's cooking food?

Lio gently, rose up to look behind the couch and sighed in relief when he only saw Anwyll, making the food. He had his hair up in a bun with only one strand of hip-length, black hair hanging out.

He's not sure what he's cooking but he wants to find out.

Anwyll felt eyes on him and turned around to see Lio, awake. He gave him a soft and warm smile. "Morning Lio. You hungry?"

Lio nodded with a smile and Anwyll turned back to the food that's almost ready. "Awesome."

"What are you making?" Lio asked from behind, a little closer than what Anwyll expected.

"I'm making pancakes with warm apple slices and cinnamon. And I'm gonna make some black cherry tea." Anwyll told him, knowing that Lio's listening.

"Those sound delicious." Lio complemented.

"Thank you. It's almost ready."

It was silent for a while and Anwyll was just cooking when he heard Lio speak again. "Can I ask you something, Anwyll?"

"Yeah. What's up, Lio?"

"Um... The ceiling?"

Anwyll laughed a little. He forgot that Lio's not from this time period. "Sorry. I meant what's on your mind?"

"Oh, it's okay." Lio giggled a little before asking. "Can you, Galo and your other two friends do what I can do?"

Oh shit.

How is he gonna explain this to Lio? He can't just say, 'no, Lio. We're Frostish and you're a three thousand and something year old Burnish that shouldn't be here.'

What the hell is he gonna say? He needs to wait for Galo to get up and Aina and Lucia to get here before answering that.

With the three plates ready and the tea, Anwyll turned around with a plate and up in hand with a smile. "I think that question is best if we..."

Anwyll's face became shocked when he saw Lio, looking at him and standing up without anyone's help. "You can walk!"

Lio was confused until he looked down to see that he was indeed standing and could walk. "Oh, I guess I can."

'Burnish must have the ability to heal their own bodies as well.' Anwyll thought to himself and shrugged it off before putting the food and drink on the table.

Lio walked over and sat down to eat the food. "Thank you, Anwyll."

"No problem." Anwyll patted Lio's head and walked back to the kitchen to get the rest.

Just when Anwyll went back in, Galo got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Morning Galo. Breakfast is ready." Anwyll gave a cheerful tone to him.

"Morning Anwyll." Galo greeted back before realizing Lio isn't on his chest. "Where's Lio?"

"He's okay." Anwyll reassured. "He's awake, he's eating and he's walking."

"Walking!?"

Anwyll nodded. "Believe it or not."


End file.
